Within the realm of a dream, comes reality
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: Their friendship started blooming a few weeks after the war. The bets on when they'll get together followed soon after... Nico knew he like Will, more than just a friend, Clovis had made him realize so. It had been on how fixated he is with the son of Apollo. Will likes him too. Too bad, none of them had the courage to confess just yet.


For **_ammstar11/ fangirl-overload13~_** sorry, it's late. I hope I did manage to do your request.

 **Prompt:** hey do you think you might be able to do a solangelo story where Nico and Will have become friends in the next couple of weeks after the war and everyone is placing bets to see how long it would take for them to get together because they are so oblivious and they start speculating on who knew first and in the end Clovis wins on who saw this coming first because he would talk with Nico in dreams and remembers Nico being very fixated on Will even if he himself didn't really notice

This is unbeta-ed. There are mistakes.

* * *

 **~Within the realm of a dream, comes reality~**

Nico knew about the bet going on. If Will does too, he wasn't entirely sure and frankly, doesn't want to confront the son of Apollo about it.

 _"It's obvious they like each other as more than friends!"_

 _"They should stop pinning and start with the kissing!"_

 _"I don't care who confesses first but they need to do it within the week. That's the time limit I chose and I need to win the bet with the Stolls"_

 _When will they get together?_ If Nico had an answer for that betting question, he would have offered it already.

He like Will. When had it started, Nico isn't entirely sure. And if Will feels the same, well then, he's doing a great job hiding it.

But what if Will doesn't like him the way he do?

That would hurt. It would be like Percy Jackson all over again, only this time much worst.

"Nico?" The Ghost King waited as Clovis' familiar figure emerged in his dreams, the demigod looking more alive and alert now than he could ever be when awake.

"Clovis" Nico gave a brief nod of acknowledgment and made no protest as the child of sleep took a spot beside him. The kind of friendship both demigods had with each other can be called unique in a couple of ways. Somehow, outside of their dreams, they don't really talk much probably with how much Clovis sleeps and how Nico spends the majority of his time with Will Solace.

However, both found some kind of solidarity within the realm of dreams.

Nico can say that he had actually been the first to have known of Clovis' insecurities. His secret fears. The way he sometimes feel useless because he thought of himself as not much of a hero unlike Percy or Jason or Annabeth or even Nico himself. For Clovis, being able to visit dreams and send people to sleep isn't much of a help during the war.

Nico had been quick enough to correct his assumptions. Clovis may not have been the most combatant of heroes but he had kept their nightmares away and if it weren't for him, a lot of the demigods would have gone insane with all the dark dreams flooding them in regards with the war.

And Clovis had been the one who made Nico realize how enamored he is with a certain son of Apollo.

Must have been how he would talk nonstop about Will. Or how his topic of interest would always be Will. Or how happy he is if it's about Will. Or Will. Period.

"More people had been cashing on with the bet" Clovis spoke "I'm not sure whether to still be amused that even their dreams consists of them winning and sabotaging each other to win. Did you know that sweet Lacy from Aphrodite now scares the shit out of me?"

Nico mainly hummed.

"If you're not gonna tell everyone, I can always do it for you"

"You can't even stay awake for five minutes, Clovis"

"True but I can always talk to them the way I do with you, within the realm of dreams"

"I can always deny it"

"They'll know, eventually" Clovis consented "You should at least tell Will"

"Maybe, I might one day. Just not now, call me a coward but I'm not ready yet"

"When you're ready and having done it, remember that I want all the details"

With all the amount of time Clovis would spend sleeping instead of actually being on high alert, he, most unlikely would be the last person you'd ever expect to know something that most people are yet to see.

And if only he had been a child of Aphrodite, maybe he would have already spread gossips about it but no, he's just a sleepy child of Hypnos and he thinks it's better that way. He prefer's what he call one on one tell all tale with a certain son of Hades anyway.

Besides, being the very first to know that Nico di Angelo do already harbor feelings for a certain blond medic is a privilege he's not that willing to let go. Not when the rest of the camp are still on the middle of handling bets and speculating on theories on when the Solangelo friendship will indeed turn into Solangelo relationship.

He's got first dibs on information and it's awesome.

* * *

Will knew of the bet too. The campers aren't the most subtle of people at all.

He want them to be together. Him and Nico but what if he is the only one who wants to step in the bandwagon of being boyfriends and not boy friends? Yes, Nico is gay, he came out to everyone about a week after Gaea and that added confidence to Will but Nico's confession to the entire camp didn't indicate he's even interested on a relationship.

Much less with a son of Apollo.

So maybe he'll just wait. And wait. Maybe watch on the sidelines. Treasure the friendship he had with the son of Hades.

And when he get the courage to do so. He'll confess.

* * *

"You spend a lot of time sleeping, Nico" Will made his comment as Nico helped him inside the infirmary. "I'm not saying that you sleeping is a bad thing but just don't do it too much. It's not nice when you get too much of everything"

"That would be hard..." Nico mused "I like my dreams"

That got Will intrigued. "What are you dreaming about?"

"A person a really like" The way Nico smiled had Will staring at him, as if enchanted by the slight upcurve of his lips. Whoever that person is, we'll then they're lucky and Will really wanted to be in their place.

"Who do you like?"

Nico stopped whatever he was doing and face the son of Apollo. He raised a brow "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Of course, I do" Will waved his hand in a dramatic fashion.

"Why?"

"Because I am your best friend?" Will spoke in a questioning manner. Partly because, he wasn't sure if that's where he currently stand with the other and partly because he wanted more than just being a friend.

Nico grinned at him. "One day, if I get in the mood, I might tell you"

Maybe one day, when he found the courage to tell the other so.

* * *

It's another one of those nights. A somewhat ongoing routine between a child of sleep and a child of death.

A heartfelt, one on one talk. No judgement. No high expectations.

"Clovis!" The son of Hypnos blinked. Something is off with the grumpy demigod he call his friend.

Nico di Angelo is actually smiling.

"You're happy" Clovis pointed out. "Something happened to you"

"Well, I have a boyfriend now so..."

Clovis blinked "Congrats. So who finally made the first move?"

"Will did actually but I don't mind cause it was so perfect and sweet" Nico spoke in much more enthusiasm than Clovis had ever seen him before. And he is happy for him.

"Oh? Do tell, Nico"

"Well, we were laughing at something, can't remember what exactly, but then he stopped laughing and I did the same then he pushed me down and he hovered above me and the next thing I knew, we were kissing and it's so good. I can still feel his lips on mine, He's like my morning caffeine, he get's me through the day"

Clovis chuckled. "Never saw you as a sappy romantic, di Angelo"

Nico flustered "Not a word about this to the others"

"My lips are sealed" Clovis made the motion before standing up from his spot "The day's about to start. Better let your mind have some more rest"

"Thanks, Clovis"

"My pleasure" The son of Hypnos stopped "Now that you got a boyfriend, I just hope that he won't exhaust you too much to the point that you'll be too tired that we won't be able to do this sort of thing anymore"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, who will I run to if there's something I need to let out but can't yet outside of my dreams?"

"No truer words has been spoken"

* * *

A month had gone by before the relationship between Nico and Will spread all throughout the camp.

And if they want the juicy details, they would have to talk to a son of Hypnos. Of all demigods.

But they'll have to wait, Clovis had gone back to his cabin. Happily snoring away.


End file.
